


La nepo

by kadavraverkisto



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadavraverkisto/pseuds/kadavraverkisto
Summary: En la demona skalo de aĝoj Sebastiano ankoraŭ estas infano. Demona familia skandalo engaĝanta Sielon. Laŭ mendo.





	La nepo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Внук](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368793) by [Седьмая Вода (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%92%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B0). 



„Sinjoro”, diris Sebastiano, streĉe rigardante tra la fenestro. „Ĉu rajtus mi hodiaŭ havi ferion?”

„Vi? Ferion? Hodiaŭ?” surpriziĝis la grafo.

„Aŭ almenaŭ laborpaŭzon, du horojn longan”, haste malaltiĝis la peton la ĉefservisto. „Unu horon. Kvardek minu…”

„Do kio okazis?” Sielo leviĝetis, penante sekvi lian rigardon, kaj vidis nur du mallumajn nubojn - verŝajne, tro malaltajn kaj tro rapide flugantajn rekte al la palaceto. „Ĉ-ĉu alia demono?”

Nun li firme decidis doni neniajn laborpaŭzojn. Delonge estis tempo ekscii, kion prezentas Sebastiano ne nur kiel ĉefservisto, sed ankaŭ kiel demono, kaj, se feliĉo favoros, uzi tiujn ĉi informojn por lin bridi — ĉar iom tro grava li opiniis sin lastatempe. Kaj reala danĝero, se baziĝi sur la reago de Sebastiano, ne estis atendata…

Do la nubetoj enflugis tra la fenestron kaj parte materiiĝis — en iom teruran maljunuleton kun grandaj dentoj kaj ĉiulokaj palpfadenoj kaj virinon de reĝina teniĝo, iomete malbonigata nur per la troa kvanto de okuloj.

„Finfine ni vin trovis!” eksklamaciis ŝi. „Vi kial respondis neniujn vokojn?”

„Ne estas bona ligo”, morne diris Sebastiano. „Kaj energio mankas”.

„Nu certe, ĝi mankas! Kiam vi lastfoje manĝis? Antaŭ dudek jaroj, verŝajne?”

„Dek…”

„Ĝuste tiel, kiel mi antaŭsciis!” la demonino prenis sian kapon per ambaŭ manoj. „Ni tuj iros en la urbon, kaj vi forglutos sub nia gardo almenaŭ kvindek animojn! Kaj poste ni revenos hejmen ka interparolos dece”.

„Mi”, Sebastiano ŝire detiris de la mano la ganton, „estas kontraktinta. Do, neniajn animojn kaj nenian «hejmen»!”

„Kontraktinta. Ĉu vi aŭdas?” la damo ŝovetis la oldulon je la dorso, li respondis per neatendite laŭta kaj rulanta voĉo:

„Terure, kiel vi povis sin enmiksi en tian aferon? Ĉu, vi pensas, ili”, li gestis per tentaklo direkte al sufokite hihianta Sielo, „vin domaĝos? Ĉu, vi pensas, ili pli bonas ol la familio parenca?”

„Ili ne pli bonas, sed…”

„Kaj kial vi ne portas tiujn ĉarmetajn ruĝajn botojn, kiujn ni al vi donacis?” subite malkvietiĝis la damo.

„Mi. Estas. Angla. Ĉefservisto”, diris Sebastiano tra la dentoj. „Mia uniformo ne entenas ruĝajn botojn”.

„Ĉefservisto” ĥore ĝemis la demonoj. „Por tio vi en la hommondon forkuris? Por «la manĝo estas preta»? Hontego!”

„Ne nur «la manĝo estas preta». Mia sinjoro estas gardohundo de la reĝino. Tio devigitas kaj maniulojn kapti, kaj kontraŭ ŝinigamioj batal…”

„Gardohundo!” la demonino kun teruro ĉirkaŭrigardis la ĉambron, kvazaŭ serĉante protekton. „Kiu do povis igi infanon okupiĝi pri tiaĵoj?”

„Mi ne estas infano”, protestis Sielo.

„Kiu pri vi parolas entute?” bojis la damo. „Do, ĉu tio…” ŝi ŝokite returnis sin al Sebastiano, „ĉu tiu ĉi etulaĉo vin enjungis?!”

„Juna sinjoro”, sufere diris tiu al Sielo, ”ĉu mi povas tamen interparoli kun la visitantoj en nenies ĉeesto?..”

„Do, la avino kaj avo estas «visitantoj» por vi, ĉu?” ekindignis la damo kaj donis al la ĉefservisto senteblan nukbaton. „Vi ja…”

Sielo, ne atendante daŭrigon, kaŝe eliris el la ĉambro. Tiom da kompromita materialo li eĉ iel ne bezonis...

**Author's Note:**

> En la fonta verkido la kvanto de manĝontaj animoj estis kvincent, sed mi pensis, ke estus tro riske per tiel vastskala masakro en unu urbo altiri atenton de ŝinigamioj al la amata nepo, kaj kuraĝis redukti tiun ĉi nombron en la traduko.


End file.
